Have Fun with It
by LonelyIguana
Summary: Amaya, a powerful elemental super of 16, moves to Metroville after living 5 years at Nomanisan. DASHxOC, R


Dash pressed his nose against the glass window of the hovercraft , looking down on the lush, green Pacific island. He was not sure how he felt, being back Nomanisan. He felt excited, nervous, tired, expectant... of course, now that Nomanisan was under a more philanthropic rule, he expected that he might be able to enjoy the island. He found the exotic quaility of this wild, undomesticated paradise extremely appealing. He was extremely attracted to untamed things.

It was six years since the Syndrome episode. Dash had been told that the widow of a pyro-ceraunokinetic super, Roxana Maruhachi, got the leagal deeds to the island after Syndrome was exposed. He wasn't sure what she used the island for, but he knew that Magnavoy -- the name of the coorporation -- exported some of the most technologically advanced -- and cool -- video games on the market, so he supposed Mrs. Maruhachi made good use of Syndromes unpatented technology.

He still wasn't sure what they were here for, but his mother was practically in tears; clearly, she had been a good friend of Maruhachi's, and had lost touch with them after the SRP (super relocation program). They had not seen each other since Dash's second birthday, which he remembered nothing of. Mrs. Parr kept moaning about how close they had been and then Alex disappeared 8 years ago, and she was not even there to comfort Roxana and on and on and on. Dash did not know how much more he could take of it.

Dash was _not_ heartless, but _come on_. She had been like this for days, ever since Roxana had invited them to the island. She was histerical.

"Dash, watch this," Jack hissed excitedly, looking through the front of the hovercraft. "Watch... look at that... that is so cool!" Jack was awed by the waterfall, which still had Syndrome's little touch -- the waterfall parted quietly and slowly, for an awesome effect. Dash grinned.

"Awww, MAN! That was so cool!" Jack, the child of aboundless energy. He had been bouncing off walls while his mother had been crying her eyes out over the phone with Mrs. Maruhachi. He LOVED meeting new people.

The hovercraft sped soundlessly on its rails, up the water fall, coming to an abrupt stop inside the waterfall. An unseen entrance on the hovercraft opened with a gush of air, revealing a petite, red-headed woman whom Dash noted was extremely, ah... buxom.

"Roxana!" Dash was shoved aside by his mother, who rushed forward and hugged the woman.

"Helen, I've missed you!" The woman hugged her back, laughing. Mrs. Parr pulled back, wiping a tear from her cheek. "I just heard about Alex."

Roxana smiled quietly. "I know."

"Roxana," Mr. Parr said, holding his arms out for a hug. Mrs. Maruhachi gave him a warm hug, saying, "I haven't seen y'all in so long, but you haven't changed a bit."

Mrs. Maruhachi beckoned for the kids. "Hey, guys!" she greeted, crinkling her eyes up in a smile. "I don't know if you remember me, Violet -- you were four last time I saw you, and you've grown up so -- you're a beautiful young lady."

Violet smiled happily and accepted her hug. "Hi, er... Mrs. Maruhachi."

"And Dash, of course, you won't remember me at all, you were only a toddler at the time." She pulled Dash into a tight hug. "And who is this little guy?"

Roxana crouched down so that she was directly at Jack's eye level. "Hello, Mrs. Maruhachi, my name is Jack and I won't tell you that Mom's wearing a --,"

Mrs. Parr quickly coverd her youngest son's mouth. "He's just so happy to meet you, Roxana."

Mrs. Maruhachi laughed. "Here, Jack, maybe you and your brother can play this later today, huh?" She handed him a video game called Zuthe from the inside of her suede jacket.

"Yeah, we can!" Jack said excitedly, jumping next to Dash.

"Glad you like it. You know, I have a son about your age. His name is Merlin, and he has an older sister... Amaya should be about your age, Dash. How old are you?"

"16," Dash answered.

"That's right. Amaya will be 16 in November."

Dash shrugged. "That's cool."

"You guys should be meeting them soon. They don't stay quiet for long..."

As if on cue, a silver-haired girl about the same height and shape as her mother walked around a bend of the hall. "Hi, you must be the Parr's." She held out her hand.

Mr. Parr shook it. "Hi, Amaya." He laughed. "Last time I saw you, you were still in diapers."

Amaya blushed slightly. It was an awkward statement. She turned her bright green eyes on that of Dash's, before holding out her hand again to Mrs. Parr. "And you... must be Mrs. Parr."

"Hello, Amaya."

"I'm Jack, nice to mee'cha."

Amaya looked down, startled, and smiled. "Hidey, Jack. How old are you?" She crouched down, putting one hand on the floor, and holding the other out in greeting.

"I am exactly 6 years, 2 months, and 13 days old."

"So that means that... your birthday is May 7, then?"

"How'd'you know that?" Jack scrunched up his face in confusion.

Amaya raised her eyebrows at him. "It's magic," she said, and laughed.

"Amaya, this is Violet. She around your age." Amaya stood back.

"Hi." Violet smiled and held out her hand.

"Are you a senior?" Amaya shook Violet's hand.

"Yeah, can you tell." Violet stood up taller.

"Yeah." Amaya laughed. She turned towards Dash.

"Dash," he said, holding out his hands. They shook hands breefly, and Dash did not meet her eyes when she tried to.

"Hey, Amaya, why don't you take Violet, Dash, and Jack up to their room while I show Bob and Helen around?"

"Sure, Momma." Amaya tossed her thick, silver ringlets behind her shoulder. She looked and Dash. "Follow me."


End file.
